Tiny Dancer
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Lavi lived a simple life...married to the woman he loved, two beautiful children...and their song. It was a happy life...a good life. *I do not own the song or characters!*


_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

Holding the tiny hand a little tighter, the tiny waist a little closer, Lavi softly hummed to the song. This was the song they danced to each night before bed. No matter how long the day was – for either of them – they would lovingly embrace and dance, Lavi leading. Green eyes looked into azure ones. Big and beautiful like a deer in the sights of the hunter. When Lavi gently kissed the top of her head, he could smell soap...and a unique scent all her own. The music came to a stop and gently he released her.

"Again, Papa!"

_Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad_

The red-head laughed and shook his head, kissing his little girl. He loved to dance with her and she him. Hitting replay on the Ipod, Lavi picked up his newborn little boy. The little one fit in his arms perfectly, just there sitting in his elbow. Warmth flooded his body as he gently rocked side to side, humming softly. Eyes as green as his own stared back up at him, hair as fiery red as his own, curly curly like his mothers. Holding the little one close to his chest, he loved the warmth radiating from this little form. This little one he helped make. It still brought tears to his eyes.

_Piano man he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Looking on she sings the songs  
The words she knows the tune she hums_

Looking over at the woman playing the piano, he smiled. His beautiful wife...they'd only been married for three years...and each day he loved her more then the last. Tohru... it was this song that they were dancing too on their first date. Lavi remembered it fondly. He was so nervous! Tohru's three brothers Shigure, Kyo and Yuki sat him down and silence. Shigure was laughing at his jeans and button down shirt – the bandana he wore loosely around his wrist, watch on the other. Kyo just looked...mad...that scared him! Yuki just sat there looking full of himself and at the same time, dazed. Like he was there but not there. Then she came down...the images of what she wore was a blur – what he remembered clear as day...was her eyes. Azure eyes, so blue, so beautiful, immediately he was sucked in.

_But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly slowly_

Still holding his son close, his little daughter clinging to his leg, Lavi gathered Tohru in his arms and kissed her sweetly. Slowly he reached over and hit replay again. No matter how many times they listened to this song, it never got old. Kissing his wife again, Lavi slowly began to dance. After this song, it would be time to put the little kids to bed. Just one more dance. One more...

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today_

Tucking the little girl in, Lavi couldn't believe how two beautiful children and one beautiful wife could be his. How he could be so blessed with such indescribable wonders. It brought tears to his eyes, sometimes he would sit and rock...just watching his little girl breathe and sleep. When she was first born, Tohru would often find him asleep sitting on the floor – his head beside hers, his arm around her. The same thing when their son was born.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today_

A gentle knock on the door caused Lavi to jump. His Tohru stood there, still dressed in jean shorts and an old t-shirt of his. Seeing her dressed like that, it caused his blood to boil, his heart to beat faster. Stretching the stiffness out of his muscles, he slowly walked over and picked her up, princess style. Lavi kissed her when she laughed...she tasted like the strawberry chap stick she so loved. Carrying her to the living room, Lavi sat Tohru down and walked to the kitchen to get wine. White wine would work...

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

Passing her a glass, he held her hand and kissed it. Shivers ran down his spine when she giggled. The sound was so delicious, he loved it. Grinning a sheepish grin, Lavi sat down beside her and turned the music down a little. Softly he began to hum and sing to her. She lay her head on his shoulder. The two sat there and listened. To them, this was peaceful. To them, this was the best thing in the world.

_But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly slowly_

Slowly rubbing his knuckle up and down her arm, Lavi felt her shiver. Grinning, he again lifted her up and carried her, this time, to bed. The kids were asleep...the house was quiet...tonight was theirs...

"I love you, Tohru."

"And I love you, Lavi."

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today_

In the silence of the night, the two lovers became one. Each in their own little worlds, own little moments. Each together in this moment. The two didn't get much sleep that night...

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today_

In the background, the music that was softly playing, came to a stop...


End file.
